onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Доктор Тони Тони Чоппер
"Doctor Tony Tony Chopper" (яп. Dr. Tony Tony チョッパー) так же известен как "Доктор Тони Тони Чоппер" — оригинальный саундтрек к третьему фильму "Королевство Чоппера на Острове Странных Животных", который входит в альбом "ONE PIECE Movie 3: Chopper Kingdom of Strange Animal Island". ''Релиз альбома состоялся 13 марта 2002 года. Создатели 'Автор текста''' (слова) — 藤林 圣子 — Shoko Fujibayashi Композитор (музыка) — 佐藤 泰将 — Yasumasa Sato Исполнители Слова |-|Кандзи= チョッパー: 僕はドクタートニトニーチョッパー! ルフィ: 面白トナカイギミサムパーティー チョッパー: 僕はドクタートニトニーチョッパー! ルフィ: 七段変形ビーマイビーマイクルー! チョッパー: 勇気のフラッグホントの仲間 海へ出たんだ旅をするんだ ルフィ: オレが決めたんだアイツは仲間だ 変形するんだビームも出すんだ サンジ: えっウソだろ?! チョッパー と ルフィ:' 小さいこと気にしてたって 世界はぐんぐんでっかいからな 騒いで上等楽しんでハウマッチ? 出るとこ出たらスーパースター チョッパー: 僕はドクタートニトニーチョッパー! ルフィ: しゃべるトナカイクールクールメーン! チョッパー: 僕はドクタートニトニーチョッパー! ルフィ: 逃げるトナカイシャーラップ ビーマイフレンド! チョッパー: 海賊っていいなオレも男だな! そんな照れるから そんなことねーよ ルフィ: 照れるトナカイ踊るトナカイ ますますたのしーミサイル出るか? チョッパー と ルフィ:' でっかいことやるってからには 海ってガンガンきびしーからな 進んで上等戻ってスタートダッシュ! 王様神様海賊団! チョッパー: 僕はドクタートニトニーチョッパー! ルフィ: 面白トナカイギミサムパーティー チョッパー: 僕はドクタートニトニーチョッパー! ルフィ: 七段変形ビーマイビーマイクルー! チョッパー: 僕はドクタートニトニーチョッパー! ルフィ: しゃべるトナカイクールクールメーン! チョッパー: 僕はドクタートニトニーチョッパー! ルフィ: 逃げるトナカイシャーラップビーマイフレンド! |-|Романдзи= Чоппер: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER! Луффи: Omoshiro tonakai GIVE ME SOME PARTY! Чоппер: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER! Луффи: Nanadan-henkei BE MY BE MY CREW! Чоппер: Yuuki no furaggu honto wa nakama to Umi e detan da tabi o surun da Луффи: Ore ga kimetan da, aitsu wa nakama da Henkei surun da, BIIMU mo dasun da Санджи: (Eh? Uso daro?!) Чоппер и Луффи: Chiisai koto ki ni shitatte Sekai wa gungun dekai kara na Sawaide joutou! Tanoshinde HOW MUCH? Deru koto detara SUPER STAR. Чоппер: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER! Луффи: Shaberu tonakai COOL COOL COOL COOL MAN! Чоппер: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER! Луффи: Nigeru tonakai SHUT UP! BE MY FRIEND! Чоппер: Kaizokutte ii na, ore mo otoko dana! Sonna tereru kara, sonna koto nee yo! Луффи: Tereru tonakai… odoru tonakai Masumasu tanoshii, MISAIRU deru ka? Зоро:(Dene yo!) Чоппер и Луффи: Dekkai koto yarutte kara ni wa. Umitte gangan kibishii kara na Susunde joutou! Modotte START DASH! Ou-sama kami-sama kaizokudan! Чоппер: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER! Луффи: Omoshiro tonakai GIVE ME SOME PARTY Чоппер: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER! Луффи: Nanadan-henkei BE MY BE MY CREW! Чоппер: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER! Луффи: Shaberu tonakai COOL COOL COOL COOL MAN! Чоппер: Boku wa DOCTOR TONY TONY CHOPPER! Луффи: Nigeru tonakai SHUT UP! BE MY FRIEND! |-|Английский перевод= Чоппер: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper! Луффи: An amusing reindeer, GIVE ME SOME PARTY! Чоппер: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper! Луффи: 7-Stages of transformation, Be my be my crew! Чоппер: This flag of bravery, They are real friends They headed out to sea, going to Луффи: Have an adventure I have decided too, They are my friends he can transform, He can even shoot beams. Санджи: '(Eh? No way?!) 'Чоппер и Луффи: The very little things, How I miss them Because the world is so big Lots of chaos, enjoyment HOW MUCH? Things that come up, come up SUPER STAR Чоппер: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper! Луффи: A Talking Reindeer, COOL COOL COOL COOL MAN! Чоппер: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper!!! Луффи: An escaping reindeer, SHUT UP! BE MY FRIEND Чоппер: Isn't being a pirate cool, now I'm a man too! Since I'm so shy…. no that's not true! Луффи: A Shy Reindeer… A Dancing Reindeer? It's getting more and more fun, can you shoot missiles? Зорро: (No he can't!) Чоппер: Now that we have done big things. The sea is getting rough We will proceed! Come back START DASH! Kings and Gods, Pirate Crew! Чоппер: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper! Луффи: An Amusing Reindeer, GIVE ME SOME PARTY Чоппер: I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper! Луффи: '7 stages of transformation, BE MY BE MY CREW! 'Чоппер: 'I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper! 'Луффи: A Talking Reindeer, COOL COOL COOL COOL MAN! Чоппер: 'I am a Doctor, Tony Tony Chopper! 'Луффи: An Escaping Reindeer, SHUT UP BE MY FRIEND! Внешние ссылки VGMdb.net — подробная информация об альбоме (eng.) Навигация en:Doctor Tony Tony Chopper fr:Doctor Tony Tony Chopper Категория:Музыка One Piece